


Like Me Back

by 1dfetusfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Grinding, M/M, older!louis, younger!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is twelve, and easily influenced. When his older brother becomes friends with tattooed and pierced Louis Tomlinson, things are bound to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Me Back

Harry’s your normal twelve year old boy. He’s bubbly, active, happy, and extremely influenced by things around him.

Like one day, his older brother Jem decided he was going to put his hair up in a quiff. Harry saw him and, wanting to be like his older sibling, proceeded to do it for a week until Jem finally took his hair gel away.

Once, Jem wanted to wear his pants with half of his boxers showing, and Harry copied him for a month before their mum went out and bought them both belts that were too small.

So, yeah, Harry tries to do everything in his power to be treated like an adult and grow up too fast. That’s why the day Jem brings home a boy named Louis, his mum is uncertain about him. Louis, eighteen-years-old with tattoos up his arms and lip pierced, was definitely going to be a bad influence on little Harry.

Louis and Harry don’t even meet until a month after Jem starts bringing him over. With Harry always out with friends or just sitting in his room by himself, he hasn’t had the chance to meet the older boy. When he finally does, though, he can only describe what he feels as a crush.

He’s had crushes before. He’s twelve years old, who hasn’t? The only weird thing about it is that he’s never had feelings for a boy before. He doesn’t see anything wrong with it, though, because you could love who you wanted to. It’s nobody’s business who you like.

When Louis is over, Harry likes to come out of his room and slowly make his way into Jem’s, joining them on the bed and hanging out with them. Jem gets extremely annoyed with his younger brother, repeatedly whining to his mum or yelling at Harry to get out. Louis, on the other hand, absolutely adores Harry. With four little sisters at home, he’s happy to be around a younger boy. He lets Harry cuddle into his side and trace his tattoos, or sit beside him and finger his lip ring curiously. Jem doesn’t like it very much, but as long as Harry isn’t being annoying, he can’t really do anything about it.

Harry always feels funny when he thinks about Louis. He gets butterflies in his stomach just thinking about him. His face heats up and he curls his toes, unable to stop smiling. It is kind of weird, though, with Louis being so much older. He’s heard about bad people who are older and do bad things to little boys like him. That’s why he isn’t allowed to go get ice cream by himself or run around the park outside of his mother’s view, even though he’s an older boy. His mum barely lets him stay home alone for an hour.

Louis isn’t bad, though. He can’t be! He’s amazing to Harry, hugging him and letting Harry stare as long as he wants. Of course he knows Harry has a little admiration towards him, he’s extremely obvious. His brother knows, as well, and he doesn’t like it much. It’s like it is when Harry comes in the room, though; he can’t do anything about it unless Harry is annoying and does something about it. There’s nothing wrong with a little crush, right?

That’s why one day when Louis comes over to spend the night, they don’t think anything about it when Harry comes into Jem’s room and only hangs out for about ten minutes. They think that maybe he’s lost his crush, and he doesn’t find Louis as interesting as he used to. He leaves quietly, face red and mumbling a stupid excuse that Jem doesn’t listen to. Louis and Jem continue to play games for a while before turning the lights out and deciding to go to bed, with Jem on his bed and Louis on the floor.

It’s dark for about half an hour, and Louis is unable to fall asleep. He’s cuddled up in the blankets, and he’s comfortable, but he just can’t fall asleep. Jem’s gone to bed a long time ago, breath evened out with his chest rising and falling in a smooth pattern. Louis sighs, eyes closed as he continues to try and fall asleep.

He hears a small noise, though. He peeks one eye open and waits until he hears it again to open his other eye. Not quite being able to pick it out, he glances at Jem and slowly sits up. Careful to be quiet, Louis untangles himself from the blankets and sneaks out of the room, standing in the hallway silently as he tries to figure out what the noise is.

Then he hears it again and instantly knows what it is.

Harry’s door is cracked open the tiniest bit, only his dim little lamp on because he’s supposed to be in bed. He argues all the time that he’s old enough to stay up later, but his mum is adamant on him going to sleep when she does. Louis furrows his eyebrows, slowly stepping closer to the door and tilting his head to hear.

Louis pushes the door open quietly when he hears a soft whimper, and blinks at Harry curiously. The curly haired boy is standing in front of his full length mirror, sewing needle in one hand and a belly button ring in the other. Louis puts his hands over his mouth, trying not to laugh at the situation. Harry’s got the hand with the ring in it holding his lip out as he slowly pushes the needle against his skin, circling it and trying to drive it into his skin repeatedly. He’s got multiple little red beads over his lip, and he seems distraught.

“Harry?” Louis finally whispers quietly, and lets himself chuckle as the younger boy jumps, “Harry, what are you doing?”

Harry is beyond embarrassed that he’s been caught. Stuttering, he shoves the needle and belly button ring into his drawer, wiping at the skin below his lip constantly as he blushes so hard Louis thinks he might pass out.

“I- I, Lou… Louis, I didn’t- you weren’t-and I wasn’t-“

Louis laughs quietly, stepping in and quietly shutting the door. Harry lets out another whimper, pulling the sleeves of his large jumper over his hands and pressing the fabric against his lip.

“Come here, let me see,” Louis whispers, padding over to Harry’s bed and sitting down.

He reaches a hand out, beckoning Harry over and smiling widely. Cautiously, Harry steps over and between Louis’ legs, and Louis can see his eyes are wet with tears and his lip hurts a lot.

“Love, what are you doing?” Louis asks quietly, gently grasping Harry’s hands and pulling them away to look at the damage he’s inflicted into his lip.

Harry lets out a quiet noise, closing his eyes and letting one stray tear fall. He’s embarrassed he’s been caught, and he’s embarrassed he’s crying; he doesn’t know what to do.

“Do you… d-do you think I’m w-weird?” Harry wonders, breath hitching.

Louis smiles and shakes his head, thumbing a bit of blood off of Harry’s skin and wiping it on his sweatpants.

“No, love, of course not. Never,” Louis breathes, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and pulling him close.

Harry smiles slowly, closing his eyes and relaxing into Louis’ touch as he buries his face in his neck and hugs him back. They sit there for a moment, comfortable and quiet as they hold each other. Louis eventually pulls back, holding Harry’s waist as he looks at his lip.

“What were you doing?” he murmurs, raising his eyebrows as he wipes off a bit more blood.

Harry’s nervous and doesn’t say anything at first, just continuing to blush with his fingers curled into Louis’ sweats. Louis gives him a small smile, pulling him further between his legs and rubbing his hands up and down his sides.

“You can tell me, you know,” Louis whispers softly, blinking at him, “I won’t be mad.”

Harry makes a small noise before crinkling his nose and looking at Louis with wide green eyes.

“I want you to like me,” Harry breaths quietly, and Louis almost misses it.

He stares at the younger boy for a moment, eyebrows furrowed and lip pursed. He thinks about the little crush that Harry has on him, before realizing that Harry wants him to like him back.

“Oh,” Louis chuckles quietly, biting his lip and grinning down at Harry, “I’m too old for you, Harry.”

Harry crinkles his nose, tugging on Louis’ pants.

“Wanted to pierce my lip so I could look like you, yeah? I wanted you to see it and like me…”

Louis laughs again softly, pressing his index finger to Harry’s lip and collecting a bit more of the blood that beads up against his own skin.

“First, you were doing it completely wrong. A sewing needle and a navel ring?” Louis asks softly. “How were you going to do that?”

Harry frowns lightly and only gives a slight shrug to show Louis that he doesn’t know.

“A sewing needle wouldn’t make a hole big enough for a belly ring. You know what mine looks like, and it’s nothing like that,”

Harry closes his eyes a bit and looks down, face a pretty shade of pink. Louis sighs, pulling him close again, but lets out a small noise of surprise as Harry grips onto his biceps and crawls into his lap, legs on either side of his hips with his ankles crossed behind his back.

“I just wanted to be like you. Wanted you to like me,” Harry whispers, nuzzling his nose into Louis’ cheek and squeezing his arms.

Louis freezes, hands still planted onto Harry’s waist as he lets him do as he wants. He closes his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows and swallowing thickly as Harry squirms closer, wrapping his arms around his neck and whining quietly.

“I want you to like me, Louis,” Harry breathes into his ear quietly, and Louis lets out a small groan at the gentle movement his cock gives.

He knows it’s wrong. Not only is it his mates brother, it’s his younger brother. Not only by a year or two, but six. Six whole years are between him and Harry, and that fact makes Louis scrunch his face up and pull Harry closer.

Harry’s about the same age as one of his little sisters, and the thought makes him feel a little ill. He can’t do anything about it, though, seeing as Harry is pressing his face into Louis’ neck and whimpering quietly, tightening his thighs around his waist and squirming into his lower stomach. He hasn’t even done anything to Harry and the younger boy is hard, dick pressing into Louis’ stomach through his boxers.

“Harry…” Louis tries to push him back gently, but the younger boy is persistent, keeping himself clinging to Louis.

“Please… just once,” Harry breathes hotly into his neck, rubbing into his stomach softly with little twitches of his hips, “just once.”

Louis gives in then, with his own cock slowly fattening between his legs and Harry wiggling into it. He turns his head, pressing a small kiss into Harry’s curls and sliding his hands up his back.

“Yeah, okay. Just once,” Louis repeats, hoping that Harry’s words are the truth and this won’t happen again.

Harry beams, glad that Louis has accepted him. He rubs his small bulge into Louis’ stomach, gripping his biceps before letting go and sliding his hands to his shoulders to hold them tight.

Louis isn’t sure what all Harry knows about being hard and fixing it, or even sex for that matter. He’s sure Harry must know a considerable amount, seeing as he’s trying to grind back into Louis’ growing bulge at the moment while tending to his own as he tilts his hips forward. His age gives away a bit as well, as Louis knows he knew more than he should have when he was twelve. Hell, his sisters know a lot about sex, too. So Harry must know what he’s asking for, right?

“You know what you’re asking for, right?” Louis has to ask anyway, just to make sure.

Harry gives a small nod, letting a quick breath pass through his lips as he digs his blunt nails into Louis’ shoulders.

“Uh-huh… yeah,” Harry breathes, stopping his movements and curling into Louis’ chest, “mhm, want you to fuck me.”

Louis is a bit taken aback by the language alone, but the fact that Harry wants Louis to fuck him sends him almost pushing the younger boy off of his lap. He didn’t think Harry wanted that, but just wanted a little five minute hand job or to kiss a bit. He hadn’t any clue that he had the intentions of getting Louis inside of him until now.

“H-Harry… honestly, Harry, I can’t,” Louis attempts to get out of the situation at hand, fingers prodding into Harry’s lower stomach.

Harry has other plans though, as he shifts and makes Louis poke his fingers into his bulge. He lets out a sharp but quiet whimper, pressing his little dick into Louis’ hand. Louis feels what seems like his blood going cold, though he figures he’s just slightly panicking.

The younger boy presses closer, letting go of Louis’ shoulders to grip onto his wrist and hold his palm firm against him. Louis had no idea that Harry was so insisting; he’d figured that Harry would just nod like a sad puppy and stare at him as he left guiltily.

“L-Louis…” Harry moans quietly, thrusting into the warm open palm.

Louis feels his fingers twitch, and hesitantly curls them around Harry’s bulge. He squeezes the younger boy slowly, letting him rub into his hand. He thinks he can get Harry off like this, just touching him through his boxers.

Louis still knows that it’s wrong, but he’s hard and Harry’s willing. There’s nothing wrong with it other than age, right? He’s not forcing Harry into anything, so as long as they don’t get caught there’s no problem.

Louis pulls Harry off of him, moving him onto the bed decorated with a duvet covered in footballs. Harry blinks up at him as he lays down, face flushed as he spreads his legs open for Louis. He’s dressed only in an oversized jumper and tight little boxers, smiling dinosaurs on them. Louis thinks Harry’s a bit old to be into dinosaurs still, but he’s not judging. He pushes his sweats off, letting them crinkle to the floor as he pushes himself further back onto the bed and sits in front of Harry.

“What exactly do you want, Harry?” Louis questions curiously, wanting to know just what Harry wants.

Harry curls his toes and brings his knees up, feet planted flat on the blankets as he reaches a hand out for Louis. Cautiously, Louis reaches his hand out, and blushes hot as Harry grabs his wrist and presses his hand to his small bulge again, grinding into it shamelessly.

“Want your fingers,” Harry breathes quietly, talking casually as if he and Louis did this every day, “and you. Want you in me.”

Louis swallows thickly, still surprised that this little twelve year old is calmly telling him to fuck him. He nods, faltering for a second as he slowly palms Harry.

“I… I don’t have any lube,” Louis whispers, biting his lip because he definitely didn’t expect to need some.

Harry nods at this, shivering and closing his eyes as he rubs faster into Louis’ hand. He isn’t sure what they’re going to do, because he doesn’t have any lube either.

“Do you, um, have any Vaseline in your bathroom?” Louis asks quietly, whispering as he dips down and presses a small kiss to Harry’s stomach.

The younger boy nods, biting his lip and tilting his hips up into Louis’ hand.

“Yeah, yeah…” he breathes quietly, letting out a frustrated whimper as Louis moves his hand away and leaves the room.

He lies there, eyes closed with fingers gripping into his soft duvet until he hears a small click. He open an eye, just to make sure it’s Louis and not Jem looking for his missing friend. Louis shuffles over, opening the jar and placing it on Harry’s nightstand. The younger boy watches him with wide eyes, closing his eyes again quickly as Louis scoops a bit of the product onto his fingers.

Harry stifles a sound as Louis slowly works his boxers over his hips, and whimpers quietly as he feels cold fingers pressed against his hole. He hasn’t done this to himself before, so he knows it’s going to hurt a bit. He reaches down, taking himself into his hand and tugging slowly to use the pleasure as a distraction against the pain he’s sure he’s about to feel.

“Are you okay?” Louis asks softly, circling his middle finger around his rim slowly, and pushing it into his hole the slightest bit as Harry nods.

He slowly works his finger in, making sure Harry’s comfortable and able to stay quiet as he works. He’s definitely not wishing for someone to walk in on them like this. He thrusts his finger in and out quickly, leaving Harry breathless and begging for more.

When he works his second finger in, Harry goes quiet again, opting to go silent instead of whimpering at the slight burn in his arse. Louis takes care of him, making him feel special and wanted as he slides his fingers in and out, pressing kisses against his cheeks and lazily working his lips against his jaw as he moves a third finger in.

Harry’s writhing against his sheets as Louis twists his wrist and curls his fingers, and he’s arching his back off of the bed, begging for Louis.

“Please, please, please,” Harry asks breathily, curling his toes into the fabric of his sheets and pushing his jumper up, tweaking his own nipples and brushing his palm over his cock, “please.”

Louis nods, licking his lips and pulling his fingers out slowly. He leans over the edge of the bed to wipe them clean on the inside of his sweatpants, not wanting to leave evidence on Harry’s bed or obviously on the outside of his own pants. He scoops up a bit more of the Vaseline, squishing it into his palm as he pulls his boxers off. He works the slick product over his cock, teasing his foreskin as he moans softly.

“Look at how hard you’ve made me, love,” Louis whispers, pulling his hand away as Harry’s hand reaches out to stroke his cock curiously.

“You’re so big, Lou…” Harry murmurs, almost in awe with his eyes wide, “is it going to fit?”

Louis nods, assuring Harry quietly with soft whispers into his ear and kisses against his temple.

“S’gonna fit, Harry. S’gonna fit and it’s gonna feel so, so good for you,”

Harry nods, gripping onto Louis’ biceps as the older boy holds himself up with his forearms. He slowly spreads his legs, looking down as Louis lays himself between them. He smiles, ducking his head and blushing at the sweet nothings Louis whispers into his ear.

He feels the head of Louis’ cock pressed to his hole, and he lets out a shaky breath. Louis slowly pushes in, stopping once his head has slipped past and letting Harry adjust around him. They work through it, Harry nodding when he’s ready and Louis pushing in a few more inches until Harry’s bum is flush against Louis’ hips.

“Y-you… you can move…” Harry breathes quietly after a few minutes of adjusting.

Louis nods, slowly pulling out until he feels the head of his cock threatening to slip out, and gently pushing back in. Harry moans quietly into Louis’ hair, squeezing his biceps tighter in his hands as he whimpers quietly.

“Is it good, baby?” Louis asks quietly, blinking down at him intently with half lidded eyes, pupils blown.

Harry nods, chest rising and falling quickly as he blinks up at Louis, quickly closing his eyes again.

“It’s good. Really, really good…” Harry admits, trying to push back onto Louis gently.

Louis nods, thrusting faster and setting a gentle rhythm, making his movements smooth as he presses in and out of the smaller boy.

Harry is soon writhing and whimpering quietly, trying to push back against Louis and whispering for him to go faster. Louis easily complies, listening to the barely audible squeak of the bed as he pants against Harry’s flushed cheek, speeding up a bit and holding the sheets in his hands.

It doesn’t take long at all for Harry to feel the stirring and tightening of his stomach, and he moans a bit louder. Louis surprises him by pressing their lips together to hush the noise, keeping their parted lips together as they moan into each other’s mouths. Harry doesn’t get to warn Louis that he’s close, instead coming over himself with a quiet grunt, tightening around Louis deliciously.

Louis swipes his tongue over Harry’s, surprising the younger boy again as he feels the shocks of his orgasm rush over his body and relax him. Louis is still thrusting into him, the creaking of the bed a bit louder now as he thrusts into Harry. He moans a soft ‘I’m coming’ into Harry’s mouth before spilling deep into him, hips twitching forward a bit too fast as he releases. The headboard slams against the wall, and Louis freezes, desperately holding back a moan as his dick twitches while he finishes.

As soon as he’s done he pulls out quickly, leaving Harry to whimper and clench against the sudden emptiness. Louis’ thinking at about one hundred miles per hour, hoping no one comes into the room after hearing the noise. He throws Harry his boxers as he grabs his own, pulling them on and reaching for his sweats. As soon as he’s picked them up he hears footsteps coming up the stairs, and he quickly pulls them on. The door opens just as Louis’ pushed the Vaseline under Harry’s bed and the younger boy jerks the covers up.

In the doorway is an obviously tired Anne, blinking slowly at the two boys. Harry’s laid under the covers as Louis sits on the floor next to the bed.

“What… what was the noise?” Anne asks slowly, obviously confused and sleepy.

Louis sends her a wide smile, fingers curled into his sweats, and he can feel the Vaseline against his skin on the inside of his sweatpants.

“Harry had a nightmare so I came in here to comfort him. He came into Jem’s room crying so I came in here to help him to bed,” Louis lies from the top of his head, “he saw a scary shadow and jumped. The headboard hit the wall, yeah?”

Harry looks between the two of them and nods quickly, crinkling his nose and whimpering as he curls into the blankets. He’s still slightly breathless, and Anne mistakes it for him being slightly panicky.

“Don’t be afraid, love,” Anne smiles weakly at Harry. “Well, just help him back to bed and get back into Jem’s room, yeah? Don’t let him bother you,”

Louis nods, giving her a small smile and patting Harry’s legs gently.

“Will do. Night, Ms. Styles,”

Anne gives a wave, closing the door with a quiet click before padding back down the hallway, holding her robe closed as she makes her way down the stairs.

Louis and Harry are silent until they don’t hear her anymore, and Harry’s instantly scooting to the end of the bed. He hangs off the edge slightly to hook his arms around Louis’ neck, and Louis holds him gently as he stands.

“That was really close, Harry…” Louis breathes, pulling the younger boy off and moving the covers over him.

Harry nods, eyes wide as he looks at Louis. The older boy reaches under the bed, grabbing the Vaseline and holding it tight.

“I’m gonna go back to Jem’s room, alright? I’ll see you in the morning,” Louis whispers, swallowing thickly as he stands up.

Harry nods, smiling at him blissfully before closing his eyes. Louis laughs quietly, dipping down to kiss his cheek before slowly creeping out of the room and replacing the Vaseline. He silently makes his way back to Jem’s room, tucking himself back into the blankets on the floor. Slowly, he lets out a quiet sigh, and decides that maybe he wouldn’t mind it if Harry asked him to like him back again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on [tumblr!](http://www.1dfetusfics.tumblr.com)


End file.
